Rock Your Socks
by Canuck101
Summary: Sakura has yet to become a woman and Ino plans on using Lee to fix that. Will Ino's 'evil' plans work, or will someone else step and save the two. Will a good friendship be ruined or will something better come from all this. SakuLee LeeSaku. Hokori File 1
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, cause if I did, it would be called Rock Lee, hahaha

Rating: M. Why: Because I'm a pervert and there will be a Lemon later.

Chapter 1: Reason: a chocolate covered candy… wait, wrong meaning… opse

Warning: May contain some spoilers.

"There is not way on god's green earth that I am going to do… _that_… just because I am turning a year older" Sakura coolly told the annoying blond kunoichi.

Ino crossed her arms. "Come on Sakura." She huffed "It happened to me just after I turned seventeen. Hinata and Naruto gathered enough guts to take the dive last year. I don't know if Tenten did with Neji, but you and I both know that since she broke with him and started dating Shino that she has done it, a lot! Temari and Shikamaru have… AUGH, I don't want to think about it. It's your twenty first birthday next week and you are the only one out of us that is still a vir-"

Ino was cut off by Sakura's hand slapping to her mouth. The last thing she wanted was every one in the ramen bar knowing her secret. "It's not a big deal" she tried to convince her best friend. "But what really gets me is, why you think that I should… do _that_… with **LEE!"** Sakura's whispered loudly.

Ino removed the hand from her mouth so she could give the pink haired medic-nin a look of pure shock. "Why the Hell not?" she all but yelled. "I can think of a hundred reasons, but I'll give you four! For moral values reason one should be because HE LOVES YOU!" Ino was shouting now.

A deep blush crawled its way up Sakura's face. She stared down into her bowl of ramen. She didn't even notice that the other people in the shop were now looking at them. "H-he can't s-still be in l-love with me, that was a l-long time a-ago" she stuttered.

"He can and is. He wants to protect you and would do anything for you" Ino replied casually. "But more importantly you should seal the deal with him because of reason two: _he has a smoking hot body!_ And don't even dare to argue that with me, I was with you at the Taijutsu Tournament when he took his shirt off."

Sakura tried to disagree but her thoughts turned to the Tournament that was held in Konoha three months ago.

_Flashback_

_The arena that once held the Chunin exam fights now was being used for the taijutsu only tournament. Every seat was filled and the last fight was just about to start. The two finalists were no other than Uzumaki Naruto and Rock Lee. The crowd roared in expectation. Somewhere in the crowd a voice could be heard yelling "Show us what you're made of!"_

"_YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT WE'RE MADE OF?! WELL ASK AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE!" Naruto had __yelled back into the crowd as he ripped off his orange shirt to expose his bare chest. This caused the spectators to laugh, cheer and whistle at the young man's enthusiasm, which caused him to start flexing his muscles and strike poses._

"_Come on Bushy-Brow; let's give them a show before we bash each other!" Naruto called to the green clad fighter._

"_I don't know__…" Lee mumbled looking at the ground self-consciously. He then turned his gaze to the stands and saw Sakura watching amidst the crowd. Smiling to himself Lee reached for the zipper to the back of his jumpsuit. "I guess it couldn't hurt to have a little fun."_

_Sakura slapped a hand to her forehead and ran in roughly down her face. "What the hell is that monkey doing" she growled referring to Naruto. "I swear he can't do a thing without showing off. When this is over I'm going to-" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence due to her jaw going slack. A slack jaw was what every girl got who now looked down at Lee and his naked torso, the top of his jumpsuit hanging around his waist._

_Being a Genius of Hard Work came with __its bonuses, such as a body covered in steel like muscle. Lee's frame was thin and his muscles didn't bulge, it just was that there wasn't anything else but skin and muscle. No fat touch his stunning six-pack or firm looking pecks. His back rippled with more muscles with only the long scar from the surgery Tsunade gave him to ruin the perfection. Small scars were scattered along his flesh but they took nothing away from the beautiful shine that a light sweat gave his skin. Lee began to blush as a short shocked silence fell through the arena. He blush flared more as the silence was replaced by a female screaming applause and whistles of desire._

_Sakura was one of the only girls who still couldn't speak. Lee was a close and cherished friend__ yet she couldn't stop looking at him. She had believed that he had grown handsome in his year since they were children, but now she saw him in a new light, and sudden lust filled her._

_The sudden snapping of fingers in front of her face woke her out of her daze. Ino was staring at her with a knowing grin stuck on her lips. "Enjoying the view?" she asked raising an eyebrow._

_Sakura gulped and looked back to the area as the two began their fight for the championship. Her eyes rarely left Lee the whole time. _Oh boy_ she thought. _This isn't going to turn out well for me.

_End of flashback_

"Um, what's the third reason" Sakura asked, desperately trying to avoid agreeing with Ino that she thought Lee had a _very_ attractive body.

"Yeah, yeah, I suppose I'll tell you" Ino giggle, seeing through her friend's obvious distraction. "Reason three is simple and undeniable: Lee is most likely the nicest guy in the whole damn village. If there is a man who is going to always try to treat you right, it's Lee-san."

Ok, that was true. Sakura thought about for about a second and knew right away no guy in the village came close to Konoha's number one nice guy, the beautiful green beast Rock Lee. "He _is_ really nice" she agreed.

Ino smiled wickedly. "And that brings us to reason four: YOU LIKE HIM!" Ino shouted, nearly tipping over her bowl. They both blushed as they noticed that people were watching them again, though Sakura's blush was deeper, for many reasons.

"H-he's my friend, of course I like him. I just don't like him in that way" Sakura said shakily. She had to admit to herself Lee was a friend she liked _a lot_.

"Oh come on, I know you like him more than you let on" Ino wasn't letting herself be fooled. "You're not still stuck on Sasuke, are you? I was over him a long time ago, even before I started to… help educate Sai-kun on feelings" the blond blushed as she described her relationship with her strange boyfriend.

Sakura shook her head almost violently. "No, that's long done" she assured Ino. After Sasuke and Naruto had their 'Finale fight' the Uchiha had helped the Jinchuuriki defeat the last of the Akatsuki, Kabuto, and Dansou. But when he returned to the village he was as cold as ever, no, he was even colder. His walls that he put up to keep people from getting close to him were now covered in barded wire and spikes. Sakura cared for Sasuke as one of her dearest friends and teammates, but she didn't want to risk hurting herself again knowing that he would never and could never let her in. It was something she accepted.

"It's not that it I like someone else" Sakura went on "It's just, I don't know if I like Lee-kun more than just a friend…" Well, she did know that Lee was high on the 'Like list', but confusion ruled her when she tried to picture herself with her tall green guardian.

"Ooooh, you like him more than just a friend" Ino threw an arm around Sakura as she continued. "The best friend always knows these kinds of things. Like, remember when he came back from his two year training trip he took on his own? Remember how you were when he came back?"

Sakura remembered. She remembered feeling strangely lonely for that two year absence, like when Naruto had left, but different in a way. Her reaction to Lee's return was _very_ different than the one she had for Naruto. "I just gave Lee-kun a hug, that's all" Sakura said, failing to hide her blush.

"Ha, you gave him a hug with a running jump!" Ino laughed and pulled Sakura closer. "I remember it was around that time you started adding Kun to his name and he started to add Chan to yours."

Damn Ino had Sakura blushing hard today. Now as Sakura remembered the first time Lee had called her Sakura-chan she felt the same warmth and pleasant feeling that she had that day. But she was letting Ino confuse her, they were getting off topic. "Sure I like him, mostly as a friend though! But that is still not reason enough for me to all of a sudden try to… you know… with him"

"Didn't you listen to me before?" Ino grumbled. "The reason you should is because you're almost twenty one! All of us girls have done it, even shy Hinata! You're the last one, a late bloomer! It's about time you got laid!" Ino came out and said it.

A shiver ran through Sakura. Part of her wanted to experience what her friends have all experienced, but another part of her was too afraid. She was afraid to ruin a friendship and afraid of getting hurt. "I'm not ready to have s-s-s-sex yet" she finally sputtered.

"Well you can't be a virgin forever Forehead, and there is no time like the present." Ino smile was something you would see a villain in a movie smile as they were about to set in motion an evil plan. "Don't worry" She patted Sakura on the head "You just relax, you can trust me when I say your twenty first birthday is going to your best yet"

"…I don't trust you…."

This is my first Fan fic with chapters. I really love Lee with Sakura and I haven't seen that many Fan Fics with this paring. I love this pairing and wish more people wrote about them. Guess what they say about nice guys finishing last is true. Let's see what I can do to fix that. I look forward to your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: (In Yoda voice) Own Naruto I do not.

Chapter 2: Let's play a nice game of Kick the Rock Lee.

Warning: Here I introduce an OC. He speaks weird so he might be hard to understand sometimes.

The clouds moved slowly as Lee lay on his back watching the sky. His eyes looked for shapes in the clouds but every one of the fluffy white masses looked the same to him. Or maybe it was just because his thoughts were never too far away from the shape he kept seeing. "Hey Shikamaru" Lee sought the attention of the shadow-nin that lay not too far from him "Do you think that one looks like a lotus flower?"

Shikamaru let out a sigh that sounded something close to 'troublesome' before he answered. "No Lee, for the sixth time it doesn't look like a lotus flower." He grumbled.

A deep chuckle came from the far side of Shikamaru. "So Lee" Choji laughed lightly "What has you thinking about that flower so much? You just pointed at a cloud that looks like a deer when you asked."

Lee's cheeks grew slightly hot from embarrassment. "Well, it's just I found this spot in the forest where the most beautiful lotus flowers I've ever seen in my life grow in a small pond. And um, I want to take, uh, someone I know, and show her, I mean them!"

Choji and Shikamaru at this point had burst out laughing at Lee's failed attempt to keep them in the dark. Taking one look at each other the two friends exclaimed at the same time "Sakura".

Lee's shoulders sagged. "Am I that obvious?" he groaned.

"It's just common sense" Shikamaru answered. "It's a known fact that the Lotus flower is pretty much sacred to you, so when you say you found a bunch of them that are exceptionally beautiful one can only conclude that the person you want to show this to is someone you care about a lot. And it is most likely you found this spot a while ago, but some event coming up has you thinking about it more. And since Sakura's birthday is in six days, one can only come to the logical conclusion. It's very simple really."

"And you're really obvious" Choji's laughter rumbled. A moan came soon after a few feet away. "Looks like your sparing partner is waking up Lee" Choji snickered.

Lee sat up and saw Naruto slowly picking himself up from the pile he had crumpled into after receiving a spinning back kick directly to the jaw. Lee stood up and brushed the grass off his legs before calling to the blond loudmouth ninja. "Are you well enough to continue Naruto-kun?"

"Of course I am" Naruto replied with a strained voice. He gave his bruised jaw a rub. "Damn, Bushy-Brow!" he growled. "When you hit hard, you hit _damn_ hard. And fast, too. It's damn near impossible to beat you with just taijutsu."

"Why don't you just use Sage-mode?" Shikamaru asked, not bothering to sit up. "Using the Toad-taijutsu you could beat Lee in a matter of seconds."

This was true of course. In Sage-mode Naruto could easily beat Lee, hell, in Sage-mode there was no in the village he couldn't beat in a fight. But that wasn't the point. "Nah" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head now. "I'm next in line to become Hokage when grandma Tsunade decides to step down. I can't just rely on one super move if I want to be Hokage. I have to train in everything. I already have more chakra than anyone else in the village, so I should train my body hard if I want to be an all-around great shinobi. The only way to do that is to train with the best. When it comes to taijutsu, Lee is the best in all Konoha. I don't think I'll ever be as fast as him, but Bushy-Brow, one day I _will_ beat you using taijutsu only!" Naruto ended with a very serious tone.

"You are improving very fast Naruto-kun" Lee assured him. "I believe that if we continue training like this for the next couple of weeks, you'll be better at taijutsu than Gai-sensei. But it will be a while before you will be able to beat me." Lee's confidence wasn't arrogant or cocky, it was fact. Though in a normal fight Naruto could beat him with ease, Lee had by far surpassed his own teacher and now was one of Konoha's strongest shinobi.

"Geeze, what kind of training did you get when you left" Naruto whined. "What did you and Hokori do?"

Lee thought back to his training at Ookami Mountain by the taijutsu master Ookami Hokori. "Well…" he started.

_Flashback_

"_You call dat a kick? Dis is a kick!" his new sensei's cheerfully young voice rang in Lee's ears as he received a swift kick to the chest that sent him flying across the two mile clearing in the mountain that they used as a training ground. Earth exploded where Lee landed, showering a nearby tree. Lee was happy he did not hit the tree, for they were only a few in the small high altitude valley. "Get up ya lazy-bone, dis ain't no time to be a sleeping in da dirt" _

_Lee quickly rolled out of the way of a high swung heel that came crashing down where his head once had been. He looked at the man who he had come to learn from. Ookami Hokori smiled a wolfish grin that could only be out done by __Uzumaki__ Naruto with shining hazel-green eye. Out of a shaggy mop of dirty blond hair stuck out a pair of ears that strangely resembled a wolf's. As if to compliment the ears his grin showed off sparkly white, sharp canines that gave his appearance an even wilder look. He wore a baby blue sleeveless t-shirt and dark blue pair of baggy pants that pockets' he kept his hands in. The boy appeared to be not a day over twenty but had a speed that made Lee believe that the mountain man was using magic. "How did you become so fast?" he asked when Hokori went from being three hundred meters away to a foot behind him._

"'_Tis a simple enuff __question ta answer. 'Tis long days of hard work and many an hour of training lad" the wolf eared boy smiled as he drove a knee into Lee's kidney. "Dar ain't much ya can't do with a lot of hard work"_

_Lee doubled over with pain but jumped out of the way of another rock shattering kick. Usually Lee would have been faster but th__e mountain air was very thin, making it harder to breathe. Also Hokori had replaced his normal leg weights with ones with special seals that made them fifty times heavier than what Lee was used to. Identical weights were strapped to his wrists and he wore a vest that was even heavier! The first week of training consisted of Lee trying to move with the weight and getting kicked around the valley. Now he was able to move, though very slow compared to his normal speed, and was starting to dodge some of the blows. "So with simple hard work I can become like you?" He asked as dirt from the explosive impacts showered him._

"_Dat's only if ya want to be spending the next fifty years here with me a sparring" Hokori laughed at Lee's shocked look and started to bombard him with more kicks. "Took me many a year ta get dis good. Don't be a givin' me dat look. Just 'cause I look like a wee youngin don't mean I ain't an old man. A shinobi from Konoha like ya should know better dan ta judge a book by its cover, being that wee Tsunade is yer Hokage."_

_Lee was genuinely surprised to hear his new teacher call the Hokage 'wee Tsunade'. Tsunade__ may look like a woman in her early twenties but the truth was she was far into her fifties. It seemed that his sensei could use the same technique to appear young. How old was Hokori, really? Lee shook the thought out of his head to concentrate on blocking and dodging. _

"_I don't plan on spending that much time training with you __Hokori-sensei" Lee huffed as a foot flew pass his head. "But I hope that when I return to my village I will have some of your strength. Is there anything you can tell me that might help me get stronger faster?"_

_Hokori stopped his attack and brought one of his hands out of his pocket__s to rub his chin thoughtfully. "I'll make ya a deal" he offered with his strange accent thick on his words. "When ya are strong enuff ta make me use one of me hands, I'll tell ya a secret that will for sure make ya much stronger in battle."_

_Lee smiled at this news "Well in that case come at me __Hokori-sensei, for I, Konoha's beautiful green beast will not stop until he has great strength, for I-" Lee was cut off by a round-house kick to the face that sent him clear across the valley to create a crater on his unconscious landing._

"_Talk like dat when ya make me take a hand out of me pockets" Hokori chuckled as he sauntered over to where Lee lay knocked out. "Cause ya got a long way ta go yet."_

_End of flashback_

Shikamaru was the one to bring Lee back to reality. "Considering that he is said to be _thee _Master of Taijutsu, I imagine Hokori's training would have killed a lesser man" The lazy genius _still_ wasn't bothering to sit up when he spoke.

"It was the hardest training I ever went through in my life" Lee sighed. A grin then found its way to his lips. "But the training was worth all the pain I endured. Now I can protect those precious to me better than ever, and in the end that is all that matters. To protect my friends and loved ones there is no pain I wouldn't go through to insure their safety."

Naruto stretched backwards, getting ready for another bout. "And who would be your precious person you trained so hard so you could protect?" he tirelessly yawned.

Lee blushed deeply as he heard Shikamaru and Choji's laughter from where they were laying. Thoughts of a beautiful green eyed kunoichi flooded his mind. Lee got into his stance ignoring Naruto's question. "Let us just continue, for youth never waits!"

"If you say so Bushy-Brow"

Note: I hope Hokori wasn't too hard to understand, I double checked, there was no spelling mistakes when he spoke, he just talks funny. He's a character I plan on using in my other stories to come. I want to make him interesting yet someone we can find familiar. Please leave a Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own Naruto

Real Disclaimer: I was lying, I don't own Naruto, please don't sue me.

Chapter 3: Matchmakers are evil, they truly are.

"You understand that if we _do _go and do something like this, Sakura will most likely kill us all" Tenten reminded Ino as the blond got her evil on and told them her intentions. Ino had told them to meet at Tenten's house to make plans, and now that they knew what her plans included wills began to clash. "We could seriously ruin a good friendship here and if it went really bad, two of our friends could get really hurt."

Hinata nodded her head in agreement. "Lee-san is so nice and innocent. If we try to trick him so Sakura can… b-become a woman, and he found out, it would break his heart." Hinata thought about the green clad boy and how he loved Sakura. It reminded her of how much she loved Naruto, but Lee in his youth had no problem confessing, unlike her. Another difference was after her confession her and Naruto's relationship started off well and slowly made its way to the point where barely a day went by that they didn't say 'I love you' to each other. Lee's confession got him shot down. It had been many years since his last confession to Sakura, so Hinata didn't know how he felt about the pink haired medic-nin. She did know, unlike Ino and Tenten, how Sakura felt about Lee but a promise she had made stopped her from telling the girls. She sighed "We should just let them take things on their own time."

"You don't get it Hinata-chan!" Ino explained "Unless we do something these two will never 'take things on their own time' because there will be no _them_! Lee stopped asking her out when they were kids, and Sakura is too afraid of getting hurt to try anything. I don't even know if Lee still loves her anymo-"

"He still loves her" Tenten cut her off. "Nothing could stop that boy from loving his 'most treasured cherry blossom'."

"What a dork" Ino snickered before continuing. "The point is he still loves her and I _know _Sakura at lest likes him and would date him if she just got over her fear of being rejected, which is kinda ironic since she used to be the one to reject him. I am not trying to get them together just because I think that he would rock her world, and I _do_ believe he would, I want them together because they would be _good_ for each other. I think we should somehow get them together on her birthday, and if we make it romantic enough, she might just get some. I believe I speak for all everyone in this room when I say we all think Sakura getting laid is just what the doctor ordered."

When the two kunoichi refused to answer Ino she smiled in triumph. "That's what I thought. Now this is what I think we should do…" she went on to outline four or five plans she had already thought out. Ino talked and the others listened, they listened until the clock on the wall chimed ten times to inform them how late it was.

"Ino-chan, remember that we still have five days until Sakura's birthday" Tenten yawned "so lets talk about this tomorrow, k?"

Ino nodded once and stood up. "I know you guys think I'm going overboard with this, but I think it needs to be done" She told them before walking to the door. Ino looked back once before leaving the house and waved goodbye to her friends. She didn't hear them breathe a sigh of relief when the door closed.

"She's going to get us both kill, you know that?" Tenten leaned back in her chair and stretched her legs. She tilted her head to one side as she looked at Hinata. "What are we going to do about her?" She asked desperately.

The lavender eyed girl looked off into space thoughtfully. "If we try one of Ino's ideas it will most likely ruin Sakura's birthday and make things worst for her and Lee-san" Hinata stated truthfully. She went on staring at nothingness for a few minutes. Slowly a faint smile appeared on her mouth. "I think we should warn Lee-san and Sakura-chan about Ino's scheming."

"What?" Tenten exclaimed. "If we tell Sakura that she'll _really_ kill Ino."

"Not if we distract her with something else" Hinata's smile was a full grin now. "I will keep Ino busy tomorrow; you go and talk to Sakura-chan. Tell her about Ino, but before she runs off and commits murder, ask her how she really feels about Lee-san and tell her I told you to ask about the mission she, Lee-san and I did in cloud country. Make sure you walk to training field 7, that's where she usually trains; she'll feel more comfortable there. I'll tell Naruto to talk to Lee." Hinata went to get her coat.

"Huh?" Tenten was super confused now. "What are you talking about? How does she feel about Lee-kun? What happened in Cloud country? What's Naruto going to tell Lee? And why the Hell didn't you tell me any of this before?" Tenten put her hands on her hips and frowned at her friend. "What's going on?"

"I'm s-sorry Tenten, but I promised Sakura-chan that I wouldn't tell a-anyone" the memories of the 'mission' caused her to blush slightly. "Sakura will probably tell you tomorrow. I think it will be best if she tells someone else besides me" Hinata left the mistress of weapons with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"She told you but not _me?!_" was the last Hinata heard from Tenten before the door closed. Hinata started her walk home to the apartment she and Naruto shared. A plan formed her mind and smiled while she walked though the night.

Twenty minutes away from Tenten's she was already home. Hinata took off her coat and sweater at the door, wondering if Naruto was home. A gentle snoring told her she was right. After walking into the living room she saw her blond lover sitting on the couch with his head tilted back, passed out completely.

Standing behind the couch she placed her arms carefully around Naruto's neck and chest. Touching his forehead with hers Hinata whispered to her fox boy "If you sleep like that you'll get a sore neck."

Naruto smiled groggily, opening his perfect blue eyes slowly. His eyes enjoyed the sight in front of him. Hinata was wearing his favourite black tank top. Her wan skin felt soft against his. He moved his head and gave her slow loving kiss. To surprise him slightly she automatically deepened the kiss, taunting him with her tongue. She broke the kiss and scowled. "You smell bad" she mused without mercy.

"You would too if you had Bushy-Brow kick you around all day." He returned sounding like a grouch. "Every time I wake up from getting knocked out by him I want to go sage mode and kick his scrawny green butt across Konoha." Naruto's growl was playful. He rubbed the back of his neck; it was hurting already, then he gave Hinata a questioning look. "What's on your mind?"

"Where did my oblivious boyfriend ever go" Hinata signed. Sure, it had taken years of them dating but Naruto now read her like a book. With a trained grace she jumped over the couch to land softly on Naruto's lap. His arms wrapped around her without missing a beat. Laying her head into the crook of his neck and snuggling close her voice was quiet when she spoke "I'm worried about Lee-san and Sakura-chan."

Naruto raised his eyebrows. Sakura was one of his oldest friends and ever since he started training with Lee, he was starting to like the green fighter even more, when he wasn't having his ass handed to him of course. If something was wrong he would do anything he could do to help. "What's wrong? Are they hurt?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, it's not like that. It's just…" she went on to explain how Sakura's birthday was coming and how Ino wanted to somehow have Sakura seduce Lee, or the other way around. She told him what she wanted Tenten to do, and how she was planning to divert Ino's attention long enough to let Sakura spill her guts to Tenten. "So I was thinking" Hinata said sweetly, placing kisses along Naruto's jaw line. "Maybe you could talk to Lee-san tomorrow and warn him about Ino-chan. Maybe talk him into making a move on Sakura-chan too. I can't tell you why, but I know for a fact if he asked her out, Sakura-chan would most defiantly say yes. Could you do this for me?" she ended with flutter of her eyelashes.

Naruto chuckled at his girlfriend's attempt to charm him into doing what she wanted. "You don't have to sugar coat it like that. I'll talk to Bushy-Brow tomorrow. He's my friend and though this isn't really my place to do anything, I can't throw him and Sakura to wolves on this one. But the attempt to seduce me into doing this is appreciated" He laughed and kissed right above her lavender eyes. A light frown creased his brow. "Why can't you tell me why she would…" he shook his head "never mind, I don't want to know about your girly secrets." A wicked grin appeared. He picked Hinata up began to walk toward the bedroom "But since you're being so nice you can finish what you started. I might need a little convincing to help out Bushy-Brow."

Hinata reached out and grabbed the door frame, stopping their advance. "Uh uh" She said as she trying to pull away from the blond shinobi. "Not when you smell like a locker room!" she yelled playfully "Take a shower first!"

"Oh, alright!" Naruto caved.

"But you're coming with me."

Note: If you think that I messed with Hinata's character too much, remember that she's been dating Naruto for at lest five years, and Naruto is a pervert, like most men. Living with Naruto would also give her more confidence in herself. I hope you enjoy what I have done here. I would like to thank my good friend Marchgirl for giving me the idea to do a Lee and Sakura fan fic. I am a big Lee fan and I like to see him get the girl.

Also, here is a hint guys, the more reviews I get the faster I post the next chapter. So PLEASE leave some reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't own me.

Chapter 4: Anything but calm before the storm.

Warning: another flashback.

I must apologize for not updating sooner, but I was in the hospital for the last 24 days. Muscle damage. I won't get into details but I'm glad to be out and well. I hope I didn't lose fans because I was gone so long. I got the fact this chapter is really long will make up for the long wait.

Rain clouds grew in the distant Horizon. Sakura watched as the clouds move slowly towards Konoha. She estimated that in two hours the storm would be pouring down its wrath on the village. It would be a day to say indoors, a day to snuggle close to your significant other and listen to the rain fall. It was the kind of day she hated because she would be spending the day alone. She didn't fully understand why though. Because there were days where all she wanted was to be alone.

Was it because she so used to being alone that she was afraid of being with someone? Or was it that she just didn't care anymore, had she become as cold as the boy who once held her heart? Could anyone be warm enough to melt the ice around her heart?

These were the kind of thoughts that ran through her mind as she heard a familiar voice call at an unusually high pitch. "Saaaakuuuuraaaa-chaaaaan" Tenten screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw her friend in the far distance. At full speed she ran, afraid that Sakura would disappear into thin air and never tell her what happen in cloud country. Of course Sakura didn't know what Tenten wanted her for, but if she had known, disappear is exactly what she would have done.

When Tenten finally caught up, she was out of breath and couldn't speak due to lack of air. Sakura calmly waited for the brunette (Tenten has brown hair right?) to catch her breath before asking "What's up Tenten-chan?"

Tenten gulped in some more air, like a diver does before they take the jump. "We need to talk, now!" She grabbed Sakura's hand and began to pull her towards their destination. "Talk as we walk, we're going to training field seven."

"What's going on? Why are we going to my training field?" Sakura didn't try to resist Tenten's grip, but she was starting to get scared. She didn't know what could have Tenten so riled up.

Tenten didn't have a real answer on why they were going to the field, but she wasn't going to doubt what Hinata said. She was going to do just what the Hyuga had told her. "Ino is planning to trick you and Lee-kun into sleeping with each other on your birthday."

Sakura's jaw dropped. She no longer had to be dragged, because now she was keeping step with Tenten, staring at her with disbelief. "That bitch, I told her to leave it alone" she shrieked.

"Don't worry about her, Hinata is dealing with her today" Tenten reassured her. She now slowed her pace and looked Sakura in the eyes. "She wanted me to ask what happened with you and Lee-kun during a mission in Cloud country"

Sakura missed a step and nearly crashed head first into the sidewalk. "W-what are y-you talking a-about?" she stuttered after regaining some of her grace.

"Sakura" the look in Tenten's eye was both serious and sad. "Hinata-chan said she promised you that she wouldn't tell anyone what happen, so I don't have the faintest clue what happened, but Hinata-chan thinks that you need to tell me, that maybe I can help. I think you need to tell me how you really feel about Lee-kun before Ino messes everything up."

Talk about being in between a Rock and a hard place, excuse the pun. Sakura was in a no win situation. If she said nothing not only would Tenten think that she didn't trust her, she might even lose Lee if Ino got crazy. But if she told the truth, she'd have to admit something she had been trying for a long time desperately to deny, to herself as much as others. "Okay" she signed. "It all started with a rescue mission…"

_Flashback (yay, more flashbacks, hope your not getting tired of them, cause there is one more after this one)_

"_Sneak into the hideout, grab the council member's wife and kid, and go back home. Can't be that much that could go wrong" Sakura called to Hinata as they jump from tree branch to tree branch. She, Hinata and Lee had been chosen by Tsunade to complete this mission. A member of the Council that ruled the Land of fire had his wife and daughter taken hostage by a group of fanatics' hell bent on breaking down the governing powers of the council. Konoha's mission was simple, go into the enemy's base and rescue the hostages without being seen._

"_The only thing that could go wrong is if you two get caught, then you'll have three hundred very angry soldiers in between you and home." Lee pointed out. He was actually a little mad that he wouldn't be there to protect them when Sakura and Hinata snuck in. His job was to eliminate any of the soldiers that were following them after they escaped with the hostages._

"_Don't worry Lee-san; I'll be able to see anyone who could catch us before they can see us. Sakura-can and I will be back before you can say for you can say Konoha" Hinata placed a comforting hand on the dark eyed boy, knowing how he felt about letting his friends being in danger. Her job was also simple: use the __Byakugan to find the hostages, and escape with them. Sakura was accompany her incase that the woman or small girl were hurt._

"_I promise Lee-kun that we'll be careful." Sakura smiled at him. She knew that he was scared that something would happen to her and she would be just beyond his reach, unable to be protected by her green guardian who had sworn always to do so. "You just make sure you're ready to run when we get back." Not wanting to waste any time she signaled Hinata to move out. _

_Leaving Lee at the rendezvous point they started off toward the town that the fanatics were based at. Staying concealed in the trees they made it the edge of the unseen. The veins around Hinata's eyes were visible as she searched the building with her bloodline trait. The town was crawling with soldier dressed in pale red protective gear. The troops were most dense around a large building in centre of the town. "They are on the third floor of that building" Hinata pointed._

_Using ninjutsu they transformed into two guards that they had knocked out earlier. Getting into he building was easy, and soon they were opening the door to where the hostages were being held. The only people in the room were bo__und in chains. A black haired woman in her mid-thirties sat on the floor with a small six year old girl with the same color hair leaning against her. _

"_We're Konoha ninjas; we're here to take you__ home" Sakura whispered. They changed back to they're normal forms to prove that they spoke the truth. Hinata started to unchain the child first as Sakura did the same for the mother. _

_As soon as the gage that kept the woman silent was removed she screamed to them "That's not my daughter!" The child burst into cloud of smoke to reveal a shinobi clad in red with a grass village forehead protector. The Grass-nin lunged forward with a kunai at Hinata's throat. Sakura swiftly struck the man in the face; sending him crashing through the wall and into the street._

"_So much for stealth" Sakura mumbled under her breath. "Hinata, where is the girl?"_

_Hinata activated the __Byakugan began to look around the room, peering far beyond the walls. "She's on the fourth floor" She said, her head slightly tilted. "There are too many guards; there is no way we can get her." Hinata helped the mother onto her back, carrying her as they leapt out the hole in the wall onto the roof of a near by building._

"_We'll have to return with you first" Sakura told the woman on her friend's back. "Once we are back in Konoha we'll send another team to get your daughter back." She avoided the woman's eyes, knowing that the look on her face would give away the brutal truth that the fanatics would kill the girl__ for the failed attempt to rescue her._

_They jumped roof to roof until the made it to the trees where they used the branches__ to travel instead. Soon a green blur sped towards them and stopped. It was Lee. "Where's the child?" He asked when he saw that they were missing one hostage._

"_She's still on the forth floor of the main building" Sakura answered as they stopped. Lee started to walk past her in the direction of the town. "Where are you going?" Though she knew what he was going to say as soon as the words left her mouth._

"_I'm going to get the girl" Lee's voice was clear and confident._

_Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled Lee close to her. "You can't go, there's no way you can take on that many. You have never fought a group this big. It's suicide. You could be ki-" her pleas were cut off by soft lips pressed against hers. "What are you doing?" she gasped when the kiss was broke._

"_You wouldn't deny a man about to die an innocent last kiss, would you?" Lee grinned and kissed her again. This time Sakura leaned into the kiss and closed her eyes. Her hands found their way to his shoulders and pulled him closer to her. His hand cupped her cheek as their tongues touched softly, careful not to ruin the moment with over eagerness. Her eyes shot open as Lee's lips left her, but he was already gone from her sight. _

_Panicking Sakura turned to run to the town, to give any help she could. Hinata quickly grabbed her wrist. "Stop Sakura-chan" The Hyuga begged, her eyes still showing the Byakugan. "We have to leave before-…what the…" Hinata for some reason was taken back by something. "Sakura…" she whispered "Just wait, we'll wait."_

_Sakura frowned. Why sh__ould they wait? But waiting for Lee was better than leaving him. As they waited the seconds felt like days and the minutes felt like years. For three minutes they stood silent, all preying in their heads as a familiar green streak rockets at them. Lee stopped a few feet away. In his arms he cradled a small black haired girl with shocking light brown eyes. "Keri!" the councilor's wife yelled as she jumped off Hinata's back and ran to her daughter. _

_Lee gently placed the child into her mother's arms. Not one second later his arms were filled again, but this time by a pink hair __kunoichi. "If you ever do that again Lee I'll kill you" Sakura sobbed._

_Lee hugged her close to his chest, not wanting their contact to be broken. It tore his heart to know that he had made her cry. "Forgive me Sakura-chan, I did not mean to scare you."_

_Sakura looked up at him with tear stained cheeks. Surprise finally took her. "How did you get pass all the soldiers" the question was reasonable, considering that there were over three hundred soldiers in the town._

"_He knocked them all out" Hinata answered. "I couldn't see a thing. One moment there is a green haze everywhere, the next all the soldiers were either sent flying or fell to the ground." Pure awe showed in lavender eyes. "It was the fastest thing I ever saw, or didn't see… you get what I mean…"_

_Hinata wasn't the only one shocked. Sakura was at a lost of words. Slow realisation dawned on her. "You knew you could take them all on!" Sakura's face turned bright red. He had kissed her, knowing that he would be perfectly fine. She grabbed the collar of Lee's jumpsuit. "You k-k-k-kissed m-me!" She sputtered._

_It was too late when Lee saw what was coming. He tried to run away but her gripped was tight. Sakura swung her foot straight into his bottom, letting go of Lee at the last moment as her foot made contact and sent him flying in the air in the direction of Konoha. Hinata couldn't help but laugh. Something told her that Sakura wasn't as mad as she let on. Later they both would find out just how Sakura did feel._

_They had not been followed, for the fanatic group was now afraid of what they would soon call the 'green ghost'. Sakura and the rest had made camp, for tomorrow they would soon reach Konoha. Lee now slept soundly with Keri curled up in his lap, her mother sleeping only two feet away. The little girl had not strayed far from her rescuer since Lee had first picked her up. Both Sakura and Hinata thought it was adorable how Keri and Lee had sung childish songs the whole trip. Now Sakura watched Lee as he slept; the memory of their kiss still fresh in her mind. _

_At first she had been mad. Not mad because of the kiss, but mad at the fact Lee had let her think that he was going to die. Now she thought about it, she had been foolish. If Lee had believed he was going to die he would have told her something like 'the power of my youth will never let me die!' which is super lame. But the angry soon let her, and now she was confused. She had kissed him back, not because she thought he was going to die, because she _wanted_ to kiss him. She thought of the two years he spent training away from Konoha. They were the loneliest years of her life. She had missed his enthusiasm and 'weird' outburst. But more than anything she had missed his _smile_. A warmth had taken refuge in Sakura's chest after the kiss and still heated her whole body. Sakura knew what the feeling was, but she feared it, it was a feeling that once crushed her and felt her for dead spiritually. Love had almost destroyed her once; to love again might finish the job._

"_Hinata" Sakura whisper, knowing that the girl had yet to fall asleep. "I think I'm in love with Lee…"_

_End of Flashback_

By the time Sakura finished her story they had arrived at the training field. They both now sat under a tall willow tree. Tenten just stared at Sakura with her mouth open, trying to string a sentence together. "L-l-l-lee…y-y-you…h-him…y-you…k-k-k-k-kiss?!" was all she was able to say at the time. With a full self body shake Tenten finally said what had to be said. "YOU LOVE HIM!" She yelled. "HE LOVES YOU! Why the hell don't you two-"

"Because he left" Sakura new the question inside out, she had asked herself the same question a hundred times, her answer was almost always the same. "He left to become stronger, just like _him_. I can't handle being left behind again. What if he leaves again?"

"Are you nuts?" Tenten scoffed. "Sasuke left to get stronger so he could kill his brother. Lee left to get stronger so he could protect people." She gave Sakura dark look. "Do you know who Lee wants to protect the most?"

Of course Sakura knew. Thank god for self-denial. "B-but he l-left" Was her only defence. Not a very good one when it comes down to it.

"He came back." Tenten put her arm around Sakura and spoke softly. "He came back because he is strong enough to protect you now. He didn't come back to Konoha, he came back to you."

Tears were flowing down Sakura's face now. She turned into Tenten's arms and sobbed. She cried out tears of pain, tears of guilt, and of course, tears of fear. She cried until the feelings attached to the tears were gone and soon the tears stopped. "Tell him" Tenten whispered.

Sakura let out another sob before drying her tear covered face. Slowly a small smile appeared on her lips. "I'll tell him" she nodded as she promised herself. The two friends hugged, happy with the way things turned out. Suddenly two different voices could be heard through the trees. "That sounds like Naruto and… Lee" Sakura didn't like the sparkle in Tenten's eyes at this news.

"Let's sneak up on them" Tenten giggled. If Lee was here it would be a perfect time for him and Sakura to talk. She remembered Hinata saying she was going to have Naruto talk to Lee. It seemed if things were strangely falling into place. Tenten wasn't going to let this pass her by.

Sakura knew as they jumped into the tree branches that this wasn't going to end well, but she didn't care. She was in Love.

"Lee…"

WOOHOO! Super long chapter for you guys, I hope you liked it! This was my favourite chapter to write…until the last chapter… with the lemon… god I love that kind of stuff! Ok, please leave a review, Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own a pink Man-Thong.

Chapter 5: When it rains it…well, it rains… cause of raindrops and stuff…

Warning: This is the last flashback. It's kinda a flashback inside a flashback… ok I'm confused now.

Hello again my friends. I've had a really bad day. I hope next week makes up for it. I was going to wait until Sunday to post this new chapter, but just because I had a bad day doesn't mean I can't make someone else's day a little bit better. I really hope you like this chapter, because the next one is the last chapter, unless I can come up with a 'after the main story' chapter, which I doubt I will. For my friends who like Hokori, I hope you enjoy this chapter, because there more of our wolf eared friend here. Enjoy and may you have a Good Day

The clouds now gathered around training field 7. It was going to rain soon. This didn't bother Lee as he sat underneath a tall tree. Rain was something Lee enjoyed and he loved thunder storms. The feel of the rain on his skin while the lightning danced in the sky... that was feeling that made him feel… at peace. Like nothing in the world could hurt him. No one could tear at his heart while thunder roared in his ears. So here Lee sat waiting for the storm.

It was a day like this he learned the secret that Hokori spoke of early in his training. It was a day like this that Lee learned just how much he really cared for his blossom…

_Flashback (MAH HA HA HA HA!)_

_Hokori stood about thirty meters away form him, leering like a wolf stalking its prey, a very green prey. Small raindrops fell from sky, like the soft part of a song before heavy metal chorus. The storm was ready to pour down it's fury on the little valley in seconds, but two warriors could do more damage is seconds than most could in hours. Time seemed to run at a slower pace for them._

_Out of the corner his eye Lee watched water gather on a leaf slowly and form a large water droplet. The moment it fell, Lee shot towards his sensei, his intent to kill high. The only way he could ever make his teacher use a hand was to attack meaning to kill. But meaning to kill and being able to kill are two complete different things. _

_Lee jump kicked at Hokori's stomach while launching one fist at the head and another at the shoulder. A swiping kick defended each strike, but left Hokori open to another kick as Lee swung his body around and using his momentum he planted his unused foot into his opponent's chest. The blow pushed Hokori back only a couple steps_

_An hundred and thirty six punches blocked by the left leg and eighty seven kicks by the right. Lee finally saw an opening swung a full extended right punch at Hokori's head, who dodged it simply by leaning far backwards and letting the hit glide over his face. With Lee's arm still extended Hokori slammed the boy's ribcage with a fierce kick._

_Without even flinching from the pain Lee wrapped his arm around the leg and locked it to his side. Hokori struck with his free leg at Lee's head, who then moved his shoulder into the blow and wrapped his arm around that leg as well. Now having a hold of both Hokori's legs Lee flung his teacher full speed at the ground. _

_He never saw what the wolf eared man did next, but some how Lee was suddenly sent flying through the air only to land with a thunderous crash underneath a tree. A fraction of a second later the water droplet that he had been watching before the fight splashed down right in between his eyes (YES! That all happen within the amount of time it took the water droplet to fall to the ground)._

_All Lee could do was lie on the ground and blink. His whole body hurt but he couldn't figure for the life of him how he had been beaten. He had had strong hold on _both_ of Hokori's feet, so how did he…_

"_Congratulations!" the cheerful voice of the taijutsu master came. When Lee looked up he saw Hokori holding out a muddy hand. "Stage one complete! How da ya feel?"_

_Four broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and a couple dozen small gashes all over his body was how Lee felt. The pain was excruciating, but he was happy. He was proud. Four months of training and Lee had overcome the first challenge Hokori gave him. He smiled his goofy smile. "I feel awful."_

"_Aw, ya just got ta get used ta me power when I use me hand" Hokori cackled as he sat down. "I suppose dat ya will be wanting ta know da secret dat I told ya about way back, eh?" His smile was huge when he saw Lee nod. _

"_When fighting or training, ya are only as strong as yer heart" Hokori started in a humble tone unbothered by the rain that ran down his face into his eyes and mouth. He noticed Lee's confused look he hurried on. "It be da same with da sword masters. Da sword master learned long ago dat if ya fight with half ass feelings ya will end up dead. Ya can't cut unless ya _want_ to cut. Ya can't kill unless ya want to kill. And with a strong want comes the need for a strong reason. A strong reason ta fight fuels yer want ta fight. What are yer reasons ta get stronger?" He asked looking at the unmoving boy who was still lying in his crater._

_Lee blinked a few times as he thought and then blushed hard. Soft pink hair and brilliant green eyes flashed in his mind. He felt the burning in his chest intensify. "I want t-to protect a… f-friend"_

"_Den when ya fight me; remember who ya are fighting for." Hokori spat out a mouthful of rain "Remember why ya fight for dat person. Remember how dat person makes ya feel. Remember when ya train, ya are getting stronger not just for ya self; ya are getting stronger for yer friend, yer precious person. Ya keep dat feeling in ya heart, and ya will become crazy strong."_

_The rain was pouring now, but Lee couldn't feel the cold. What Lee felt was the opposite, it was warmth. With every beat of his heart the warmth spread from his chest to his limbs. Ignoring his pain Lee stood up. _Sakura_ he thought_. I promise I will protect you until I die. My love for you will never die and as long as I draw breath I will fight for you, I will live for you._ "Then let's continue…"_

_End of Flashback._

"BUSHY-BROW!" came a voice that once you heard you never forgot. Naruto dropped down by Lee "don't move, I'll be right there" The blond said right before turning into a puff a smoke. Seconds later the real Naruto appeared "I've been looking for you all morning. I need to talk to you Lee."

Hold the phone… did Naruto just called him Lee, not Bushy-Brow? (Looks over line to reassure self). If Naruto was using Lee's real name it meant that he was serious about something. "What can I help you with Naruto-kun?" Lee asked

"You know Sakura's birthday is next is Friday, right?" Naruto watched Lee nod before continuing "Well, there isn't an easy way to say this so I'm just gonna say it plainly: Sakura's still a virgin and Ino wants to change that by or on Friday."

Lee's face instantly reddened as the statement hit him. Quickly he pushed away all the sudden impure thoughts he had and choked out "What does this have to do with me?"

"Well Bushy-Brow" Naruto smirked "Hinata told me that Ino thinks you would be the perfect person to… pop Sakura's cherry. Hinata got me to come and talk to you about this… with a little convincing."

Lee's jaw fell open so fast that Naruto thought that it was going to drop right off. Lee's mind was flooded images of Sakura and himself kissing, hugging, and… _naked!_ With a gulp he desperately tried to push these thoughts out of his mind. "How did Hinata convince you to come talk to me?" he prayed that the answer would take his mind off his lust.

"Shower sex" Naruto chirped "then normal sex, and then a shower… with more sex."

Prayers gone and curses sworn, that was the last thing Lee wanted to hear. "Ah, so, um… swell…" Lee's head was full of fuzz and that made it hard to think. He didn't know what to say.

"Well, Hinata thought I should warn you" Naruto gripped Lee's shoulder comforting like. "So tell me, what are you going to do? I know you like Sakura a lot; a one night stand might be just what you two need."

Lee shook his head. "No Naruto, I'm not that kind of man. Sakura is the last person I would do that with. It wouldn't be right. When I think about Sakura… well, that would make things worst and I don't think that it would work out. Ino seems to have things all confused. I don't think it would work. I think that-" He was cut off by a loud crashing sound that came from behind him. When he turned around Lee saw Sakura covered in leafs and twigs sitting on the ground, having fallen from the tree. Her eyes were puffy and red tinted, tears shimmered on her cheeks. Tenten dropped down from the tree beside the pink haired girl. Sakura gave Lee a hurt glare before pushing herself off the ground and running off away from the two boys.

Lee watched her run away shocked. What had she heard? Why was she so upset? There were other questions he wanted to ask himself but his train of thought was derailed by a powerful slap to his face. "LEE!" Tenten screamed at him "WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU! HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKD THAT?"

The slaps to the face didn't stop, if anything, they got worst. Lee was barely able to cough out "W-what did y-you h-hear?"

Now was when Tenten stopped slapping Lee. Rage burnt in her eyes "I finally get Sakura ready to tell you how she feels and now you… you…, argh, I thought it would be fun to listen on what you two were talking about, but come on! We both heard you going on how Sakura was the last girl you would date! What is wrong with you?!" Tenten was shaking in anger, resisting the urge to hit Lee again.

"Um, Tenten?" Naruto winced as he was acknowledged with a death stare. "Did you hear what I asked him first?" Tenten gave her head a quick shake and turned her gaze back to Lee. "We weren't talking about dating. We were talking about one night stands,"

The brown eyed girl paled as sudden realisation came to her. Lee continued where his blond friend left off. "To date Sakura would be a dream" He rubbed his cheek. "But a one night stand wouldn't be real. There would be no love in it. It would just hurt after…"

Tenten felt bad for hitting her friend and teammate, she tried to explain, but she couldn't. "I-I t-t-t-thought y-you" She was unable to even finish.

Lee wasn't listening, he only thought about Sakura. If Tenten thought he didn't want to date Sakura then his cherry blossom… "SAKURA!" He yelled, running after her. By the time Naruto realised that Bushy-Brow had taken off Lee was too far to hear any calls to stop. When Sakura came into sight Lee realised that talking now would only make things worst. Still moving faster than the eye could see Lee changed directions. He was going to make things right, using his speed as a tool, he was going to fix this mess…

"I hope I'm not too late."

Folks, leave some reviews and tell me if I played this chapter right, or was it too 'teen movie-ish'. The last chapter (unless you guys can talk me into another one) is next. I'll post it when I get back from my extra long 'Canada Day' Vacation. I hope I have fun in the big city. Keep it real folks, eh?

Under my flesh the anger roars.

From darken skies the rain pours

In anger I bare fang and claw

And watch the lightning in awe.

Thunder deafens lightning blinds.

Of our soul the rain it binds.

After all the rage gathers and takes form

I remember…I am the storm.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto wishes I owned him.

Chapter 6: Ewww, Green spandex! That's it! That it off right now!

Warning: Slightly Emo, and some gushy romance.

Rated M: Some fuckie fuckie.

Some people find it more comfortable to cry in the rain. It might be because that in the rain you can't really tell if someone is crying, so it's less embarrassing to be seen. Sakura only wished the rain would stop. It poured down on her as she ran, trying to get away from the place where the shattered pieces of her heart still lay. The rain made her feel like god was crying with her, even though she knew that was extremely overdramatic. But the pain and sorrow that echoed in her chest would have brought a tear to god's eyes, if he didn't already know the ending of our tale. But Sakura didn't know how this was going to end; she only knew what she felt… despair.

_Lee doesn't want me!_ Her memories of the few seconds of eavesdropping brought out more tears. She couldn't believe how wrong she had been. She had thought that Lee would love her forever. He had sworn to die for her if it was needed. He had protected her time and time again, always making sure she was safe. Yet for some reason he had stopped loving her. Why?

"_No Naruto, I'm not that kind of man. Sakura is the last person I would do that with"_. When had Lee given up on his love to her? Was it recent? Was it because he found someone else? If Lee had found another girl to love, Sakura couldn't blame him. She had in the pass turned him down every time he asked her out. She now hated herself for all the nasty things she had called him in her youth. How could she believe that a boy could take all that and still love her? It was naïve. It was foolish. She felt sick knowing that it was simply her own fault that the man she now loved didn't love her back. It was disgustingly ironic. Years ago Lee had loved her more than life itself and she had pushed him away. Now she loved him and if she asked him out Sakura was sure his answer would be no.

Fate seemed to enjoy playing games with her heart. First she loved a boy who couldn't return her love because all Sasuke knew was hate. She had dumbly refused Lee, who was one of the kindest people she knew. Naruto even respected Lee, even though he still called him Bushy-Brow. She was far too late to fall in love. It felt like she wasn't meant to be loved.

Sakura just wanted go home. Due to the rain in her eyes she almost missed her house. What she did not miss was to notice that her front door was opened only slightly. She would have cared more at another time because Sakura always locked her door, but she hurt too much to be worried. If someone broke into her house and robbed her it wouldn't matter much, Sakura felt that she deserved to be miserable. If someone waited inside ready to kill her, she would welcome a quick death.

It was not death that greeted Sakura when she entered her home. Three feet from her doorway lay one of the most astonishingly beautiful lotus flowers that she ever seen before. Gently she picked it up. Underneath the flower was a small note. Taking the flower in one hand and the note in the other Sakura read the letter. _Most beautiful Cherry Blossom_ the note read, _Tenten told me what you heard. Please let me explain in person, I swear to you I want to fix this. If you do not wish to speak, I understand. I hope you will meet me at my house, I will be waiting. Love Rock Lee._ Sakura noticed that Lee's writing was much nicer than hers.

_Love!_ She thought. _Love Rock Lee! Sure, it isn't an 'I love you', but wow! That doesn't make sense though. I thought that he…_Sakura was very confused. Confused but glad. Lee ended the letter with Love, and he wanted to talk. Slamming the door shut behind her and clinging the flower to her chest Sakura ran as she could. She didn't even notice that the rain was starting to let up…

_She's not going to come_ Lee thought glumly. _She thinks I hate her and now I lost her forever…_He felt so depressed that when a knock on his door came he almost had his first heart attack. A second heart attack almost came when he opened the door and Sakura rushed in to get out of the rain. She looked up at Lee with green eye redden from crying, still clinging to the lotus flower. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she noticed that Lee's eye were also puffy from tears.

Even with red eyes and being completely soaked Sakura looked beautiful to Lee. Everything he had been thinking about vanished. He forgot everything, but soon remembered why she had been crying. "Sakura" he whispered "When I said what you heard last, Naruto had… asked me what I thought about having a… one night stand with you. The truth is I wouldn't have a one night stand with anyone. It's not the kind of person I am. But having a one night stand with you… it would hurt me. I can't imagine loving you in that way, and never being able to do that again. There wouldn't be any love in a one night stand and… and…"

Lee took a deep breath, placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder and said what he wanted to say every day. "Sakura, I love you" he let out. "When Tenten told me what you heard and what you would have thought… I'm so sorry… I never stopped wanting to date you, I never stopped loving you. Nothing in this world could stop me from loving you. There is no explaining it, loving you is like breathing, it comes naturally to me."

Lee wiped the rain from her cheek, but soon it was replaced by tears. "Oh Sakura" he pulled her into a tight embrace, one that she returned. He held her until the sobs and whimpers slowed to a stop. They held each other for about ten minutes, not saying a thing, just enjoying the feeling of the other's touch. "By the way" Lee broke the silence. "What did Tenten mean when she said that you were finally ready to tell me how you feel about me?"

Sakura let out an eep and buried her face deep into Lee's chest. She mumbled something inaudible into the fabric of Lee's shirt. "Say again?" Lee couldn't hear her.

"I said that I love you" Sakura squeaked, looking up into Lee's face. "I don't know when it started, but over the years… I fell in love with you. When I heard you and Naruto talking I thought that you stopped loving me. It… broke my heart to think that you didn't love me. I thought it was my fault! I thought that-"

For the second time in their lives Lee interrupted Sakura's rambling with a kiss. This time Sakura was a little less taken by surprise. Lee was shocked when Sakura's fingers curled around the back of his neck and pulled him down into her lips hard, her tongue begging his for a response. He returned her eagerness by gently pushing her up against the hallway wall, holding her still with a hand pressed tight against her hip while the other hand ran up and down her free arm. Sakura's every exhale was soft moan, and the sound encouraged Lee to kiss more deeply. He broke the contact with a gasp when he felt her hand undoing the back zipper to his jumpsuit. Sakura moved her lips to his neck, biting at his flesh every once in a while. "Sakura?" Lee croaked out when she pulled his top down to the waist.

"Lee" Sakura moved back and locked eyes with him, trying not to grin at the red marks she left on his collarbone. "I want this. I know you love me, and I love you so much. This is on my own terms, and I couldn't be happier with them." She removed her red shirt revealing a pink bra before she tore it off. She giggled when Lee's jaw dropped and he blushed when he realised he was staring. With a grin he swept Sakura up in his arms and raced down the hallway, up the stairs, pass the bathroom and into his bedroom, which took him less than two seconds. The only time he slowed down was so Sakura could place the precious flower on the night stand.

Sakura pressed her lips to Lee's as he laid her down on the bed. She ran her hand across Lee's bare chest and stopped right above his heart. It was pounding. Sakura grabbed one of his hands and placed it above her heart so he could feel the fast beat that it played. The gesture was a silent way of saying _I feel the same way_.

Lee moved his lips to her neck, and ran kisses from her chest right down to the hemline of her pants. Sakura kicked off her boots and pushed her pants off, desperately trying to let Lee continue his kisses. The boy's dark eyes showed her a questioning look as he rubbed the cloth of her underwear with his nose. When Sakura nodded Lee used his teeth to pull the panties down to the girl's knees, where his hands finished the job of removal.

Lee's heart felt like it was going to burst out his chest, run out of house and speed down the road out of Konoha. The woman he always loved lay on his bed naked with a flush on her face that only made him love her more. He looked into Sakura's brilliant green eyes that almost seemed feverous and whispered as lovers whisper to one another "You are beautiful".

"Lee" Sakura started "I- ahh!" It was becoming a habit of Lee's to cut Sakura off in a way that didn't really bother her. Being as gentle as he could, Lee's mouth found the soft flesh in between her thighs. His tongue was welcomed by warmth, wetness and new taste that he never experienced before, but liked instantly. As he worked with his tongue he was rewarded by high pitch whimpers from his cherry blossom. The whimpers soon became gasps for air which turned to moans and ended with a quick low yell of release. Lee felt the fingers gripping his hair pull his head up where he could see Sakura smiling breathless.

She forced Lee's face up to hers, steering him by the hair. His mouth tasted different for a bit, but it was soon back to its natural sweetness. "You're as hard working as ever Lee" she said through their kiss, chewing on Lee's lower lip and pushing his pants down. She suppressed a squeal when she felt his erected length press against her navel. Trying to put on a brave face she giggled "ready to work a little harder?"

"If I can not satisfy Sakura-chan then I'll do five thousand push ups with Choji standing on the back of my head." Lee chuckled but his blush was a dead give away that he was nervous. Things were moving so fast, it was unexpected and yet it felt so right. Was it because they now knew their love for each other now? Lee awkwardly positioned himself above Sakura, ready for the embrace that would make them one. "Ready?" he was prepared to stop the moment Sakura said to do so.

No was the last word on Sakura's mind. It was more like, _do it NOW!_ But she calmly answered. "Yes. I love you" She reached for his mouth, which came to her with slightly opened lips. The kiss was tender and sweet. They both tried to say with their lips and tongues what they couldn't say with words (even though you use you lips and tongues to make words… never mind).

Slowly Lee pushed his hips forward and was instantly wrapped in warmth and a tight pressure. Sakura held her breath until he had fully entered before letting it out in a pained moan caused by him stretching her. She felt him stiffen in her arms and she knew that he was worried of the pain he was causing her. Sakura ran her tongue from his neck to ear where she bit his earlobe and whispered into it "I'm ok, just keep being gentle."

Lee eased into her with his next thrusts, enjoying the feeling of her nails digging into his back as much as the pleasure he gain from each roll of his hips. Sakura's pain slowly disappeared and replace by a growing sensations of pleasure. With a furious passion she kissed him while bringing her hips to meet his thrusts. Every exhale was a moan and every inhale was a gasp for air as their pace picked up. "What happen to being gentle?" Lee chuckled into Sakura's ear as she pushed her womanhood to him with new determination.

"Oh…there! Right there! …Lee! P-please don't s-s-stop!" her body shook as the words slipped from her trembling lips. Pressure building up in her Sakura sought a way of release. Her arms shot out gripped the headboard to Lee's bed. The closer she felt herself coming to a climax the harder her grip became. Finally her muscles tightened around Lee's member and then relaxed in release as she screamed out her lover's name and snapped the headboard in half. Lee did not notice due to his own sudden release cause him to bit Sakura's shoulder, careful not to break the skin. Their breaths slowed over time as they stayed together in their loving embrace, too overcome with joy to move.

Lee rolled off Sakura to the side and took her in his arms, holding her close to his chest. She rested her head in the nook of his neck, breathing in his scent and finding it to her liking.

"I didn't see this coming" she sighed happily "But I am glad it happened. I'm going to have to thank Hinata later."

Lee raised a bushy eyebrow questioningly "Why is that?" he asked with his face buried into her pink hair.

Sakura felt the blood rush to her face again. "Well," she muttered grudgingly "If Hinata didn't get Tenten to ask me how I felt about you, we wouldn't have over heard you and Naruto talking today, and _this_," she squeezed Lee's hand "this would not have happened today."

A small frown creased Lee's forehead. "Hinata got Naruto to tell me about Ino's 'plans' today" something suddenly clicked in both their heads. A name that was in both those sentence in the story of how they came to be in the same bed.

"HINATA!" they both exclaimed simultaneously. The girl that once had been the shyest kunoichi in the village had somehow played the part that Ino originally intended to portray. It may not have had happened the way that the Hyuga thought it would, but the results were same. Lee and Sakura were together and happy.

And in the end that is all that really matters. Sometimes the journey is hard and bitter, but the results can be jus and sweet. Nothing worth doing is ever easy, that's what makes the task so worthy. And at the end you feel complete, because you know that after all the despair and suffering, there is a happiness that dwarfs the pain. It's a feeling that everything is going to be all right, even in a chaotic world where nothing makes sense. When you finally have the love of your life in your arms, it doesn't matter how you got there, all that matter is that you are there, and that it is right,

The trials that Lee's and Sakura's love have gone through were terrifying yet the joy they share together makes it worth it. Comfortably wrapped in her lover's arms Sakura hummed happily, thinking of nothing but the sheer pleasure she felt from the way Lee rested his chin in the crook of her neck, breathing softly into her ear. She loved the way he ran his thumb over her bottom lip as he twirled a lock of her hair with his finger. She held the lotus flower in her hand, stroking the pedals affectionately. "Lee... what does the flower mean to you?" She knew the lotus was sacred to him, but she never knew why.

"'As a lotus flower is born in water, grows in water and rises out of water to stand above it unsoiled, so I, born in the world, raised in the world having overcome the world, live unsoiled by the world.' That was said by Gautama Buddha." Lee explained softly "I have been called a failure my whole life for not being able to use ninjutsu or genjutsu. It bothered me as a child. Then I read that quote. I struck me hard. Such a beautiful thing comes from a dark and dank place, so is it not possible for me to rise as well, untainted by others' low opinion of me? I lived to over come my short coming, to surpass it. Then Gai-sensei taught me the Lotus Techniques, it was like god sharing a little secret with me, as if saying, you will rise." A small tear rolled down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away.

"I never told anyone this" Lee placed a hand over Sakura's hand that caressed the flower. "It was my little secret, but now it's our secret." He kissed her right below the ear and then whispered "I will not keep secrets from you, because I can't. You have stripped me bare of my armour; I have nothing to hide behind. I've been hiding how much I love you and… I almost lost you…I…I… Saku-"

It was now her turn to silence Lee with a crushing kissed. Quickly returning the lotus to the nightstand Sakura climbed on top of Lee, grabbed his wrist and playfully held him as her tongue assaulted his. She loosened her grip as she broke the kiss. "Lee, what you did is nothing compared to all the things I've said to you when we were kids, but that is in the pass. I take it all back, because I love you now. That's what is important now, this" Sakura place his hand over her heart, which felt like a hardcore drum solo under Lee's fingers "This is how you make me feel, like I'm flying and if I let go of you… I'll fall."

"I'll never let you fall" Lee raised himself so he could taste the lips that to him were sweeter that honey. His cheeks turned pink when he felt blood rush to the part of his body that Sakura was sitting on. She noticed instantly and in response she poured her lust into each disparate kiss as she slowly slid his length in, giggling when she hear his sudden gasp.

"Ha… well… Lee…" She spoke in between gasps while she raised and lowered her hips repeatedly. "I can… only hope… that on my-ah… birthday… you'll treat me… to another… love session" her face was flush, both from what she was doing and the thought of spending more nights in the arms of the Beautiful Green Beast.

Lee smiled and followed Sakura's rhythm. "I promise my love" he whispered softly into her lips.

"I'll Rock Your Socks Off."

WOOHOO! Oh my God! I'm done! (Sad tear) I loved writing this story, but I will make you a promise, I will not leave this story alone. I am going to write other stories based off this one, they'll be called the Hokori Files. You know, to fill in the blanks on other relationships I hinted about here. I really hope you like this story, and that you'll leave me reviews and send me ideas to use with my OC Hokori.

Thank you for reading.

FYI: this at the moment is the LONGEST RATED M Sakura and Lee fan fic that is completed so far.


End file.
